Sideways Dreams
by LordOfHallelujah
Summary: When Toby's time comes, can Sarah face the Labyrinth, and the ruler, once again to save Toby against his wishes? M for violence and future M/M scenes
1. Into The Labyrinth

Okay! So, the Labyrinth has always been my favorite movie and since I'm a sick pervert I wanted to make a Toby/Jareth fic. I hate Sarah, I'm sorry, she's just so freaking whiny and annoying. -shifty eyes- She don't deserve Jareth, nu-uh. -snaps fingers-

-coughs- Anyways. This is only the first chapter, I have the second one finished and I'll probably post it once I get the third one done. Or maybe I'll wait until I get a few reviews? ;D You all love me, you know you do. So why not drop a note so I'm more motivated to write this tine,yes?

* * *

Sideways Dreams

**Chapter 1.**  
_Into the Labyrinth_

"_You have no power over me…"_

Those words had haunted Sarah for what seemed like a lifetime, but what were really only a few short years. Fifteen years, to be exact. Which, over the course of those years, she'd tried to convince herself that the Underground was something brought on by her overactive teenage imagination and the workings of a very good book. That 'The Goblin King' was just a fictional character and that he didn't try to steal her brother. That Hoggle and the others weren't really in her room when she got lonely or depressed about something. They'd all left her after so many years of being ignored and treated as if they weren't really there. Everyone left. Even Jareth.

Sarah knew that, even if it wasn't real, Jareth never wanted her. He'd always wanted her brother, Toby. It was never Sarah that mattered, Jareth could have cared less about Sarah, it was Toby he needed. It was Toby who he _wanted._ Sarah didn't know how many months she lied awake thinking about Jareth wanting her, and only her. She'd lied awake for so many nights when she realized the mistake she made when she turned down Jareth's offer. She'd turned _him _down. And that was the single stupidest thing she'd ever done.

Sarah rolled uncomfortably in her bed as she thought about things that hadn't crossed her mind in some years. Maybe it was because she was back in her old room after such a long time. Maybe it was because she'd found her beloved book in the arms of her brother just a few hours before. Or maybe it was the soft owl feathers she'd seen in her brother's room before going to sleep.

Toby hadn't mentioned anything about owls, or Jareth or any of the Goblins since she'd been back. Maybe he couldn't? Maybe Jareth had sworn him to secrecy? But that couldn't be, because it wasn't real. Jareth wasn't, Goblins weren't and neither was the Underground. _It's not real…It's not real…_

Sarah has told herself that for many years, but now she was having trouble believing it. It all just seemed so real! How could she have imagined something so real? How could she have imagined Ludo and Hoggle and the cute little blue worm? It wasn't possible. Sarah had a nice imagination but not _that _nice.

"…I can't go this time, Sarah just go back."

Sarah's head snapped up with such ferocity that it could have snapped her neck. Was that Toby talking? Who was he talking to this late at night? Where would he have been going if she hadn't come home for the weekend?

"My dear Toby, you'll be back before sunrise just like always."

No. It wasn't possible. Sarah quickly jumped from her warm bed and ran for her door. She threw it open, it hit the wall with a loud bang (good thing her parents were out) that would have woken anyone up, and ran down the hall to her brother's room. She swung his door open, rage in her eyes, breathing heavy, eyeing the snow-white blond man and her brother standing together too close for her comfort.

"Get away from my brother, Jareth."

Toby looked utterly terrified as his sister burst into his room, whereas Jareth looked somewhat pleased. "Sarah." Jareth said plain as day, like nothing was wrong. Sarah glared back at him, not only because it looked like he'd been doing something to Toby he shouldn't have, but because he was supposed to be doing that to _her. _Toby moved to stand behind the tall, blond, man, blushing a deep crimson, looking down to the ground like a dog that'd been caught doing something bad.

"C'mere, Toby. Get away from him."

Toby just clung to the man, sinking further away from his sister's sight. Sarah's mouth opened wide in shock. Her own brother had chosen Jareth over her. She could see the triumphant smile that was on Jareth's face. "Jareth, please, let's go." Toby whimpered behind the blond man. "As you wish." Jareth told him as he pulled the boy around, putting his face in his chest, and twirling his cape around them both.

"No! Toby!"

Sarah tried to yell for them to come back, but they were already gone. Sarah felt herself loosing it all over again, but worse this time. She felt the rage of being rejected by the man she loved, and her brother. Her brother who got _everything_. And now, he even got her Jareth.

"Jareth!"

Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs, eyes closed, in one large breath. When she opened her eyes the familiar sight of the Labyrinth was in front of her yet again. She knew, deep down, what was coming.

"We meet again, dearest Sarah."

Sarah stared straight at the once thought fictional man who she loved, with tears threatening to overflow at the corners of her eyes. "Why?" She managed to choke out. She wasn't sure if he'd heard her at first, but his smirk confirmed that he had. "Why what, my dearest Sarah?" Jareth shot back with a hit of humor in his voice; he knew what she was asking, of course he knew, but he wanted to watch her suffer just as she made him suffer.

"Why my brother? Why not me?"

Sarah felt one hot tear run down the side of her face, down to her cheek, and then down her neck. Jareth's cackle from beside her made the rest of her tears flow freely now. "You're the one who rejected me, Sarah. Don't make me out to be the bad person here." Jareth told her, the same smile he always wore on his face.

"I…I didn't mean it. I didn't know!"

Sarah tried to defend herself, tried to gain back Jareth's affections, but from the smile playing at Jareth's lips she knew it wasn't helping at all. "You're too late, Sarah. It's your baby brother I want now." He told her.

Sarah could see his eyes flash with lust, love, longing…all for her brother. The eyes that once only belonged to her now belonged to Toby. Sarah looked down and thought about her options for a moment. She could leave here; leave her brother here in peace with Jareth. Or she could get her brother back and make him as miserable as she now was. She smiled at the last one.

"It's not too late."

Jareth's brow quirked at her words. "I want my brother back, Jareth." She told him flatly, no sign of emotion left in her voice though her tear streaked eyes betrayed her. Jareth laughed, louder than before and much throatier than before. "Do you expect me to just hand him over to you, silly girl?" Sarah shook her head at his question and looked back to the Labyrinth.

"Same rules still apply? Thirteen hours, right?"

She asked, still looking at the Labyrinth knowing that Jareth would know what she was talking about. Sarah could almost hear Jareth's nod from beside her. "Yes, yes. Same rules, dear one."

"But," Sarah started as she looked back to the Goblin King's face, only determination left in her eyes now. "I want to stay here if I make it this time." She said looking down, as if she were embarrassed. Jareth didn't laugh this time, his face was rigid. "In the end, it's up to Toby. Even if you do make it through." He said looking at the castle where he'd left Toby to sleep until he'd gotten back.

"I understand" she couldn't just leave without a fight, though. She had to try and get her brother back home, and try to get back the man she loved... even if he was fictional.

"Very well, thirteen hours."

Jareth stated flatly and then turned without another word, and then he was gone.

Sarah stared at the place where he once stood, and then at the Labyrinth in front of her. It had changed since the last time she was there. It looked bigger, more monstrous, than before. She sighed; there went her plan of trying to remember the path she'd taken the first time.

Sarah put on a straight face, braced herself, and began to walk back into the Labyrinth. The on that she'd solved so many years ago. The one she'd made such a big mistake in. The one her life was ruined in.

And now she was going back to make it right.


	2. Those Nights Not Again

Dark, sleep covered eyes slowly opened to a large room. The room was dark due to the fact that it was night outside. Toby reached up and rubbed the remaining sleep that was lingering in his dark, crystalline orbs. He looked out of the only window in the room and noticed just how dark it was; there were no stars, no moon. Just the dark night sky. Toby shivered, slightly because it was cold in the large familiar room and slightly because it was scary to be by himself for once.

In all him times of going to the Underground with Jareth he'd never been alone there before. Jareth had never left his sight, or let Toby leave his sight. Toby had never realized how scary it could be to just be by himself in that place. He could only imagine how Sarah felt when she had to solve the Labyrinth when he was a baby. She must have been so scared, all alone with all of the Goblins and god knows what else roaming around.

Toby himself had only met a few of the Goblins that were around the Underground. He met Hoggle and Ludo and at some point in time. Not nearly as many as Sarah was sure to have met. Toby sighed and sat up on the bed, putting his head into his hands. He couldn't believe Sarah had caught him with Jareth. He'd been trying to hide that from her since he met Jareth. That was three years ago, right after his thirteenth birthday.

Toby knew full well how Sarah felt about Jareth; he'd stolen her old diaries on more than one occasion and read all of the erotic fantasies she wrote about Jareth. Granted, every time he did he felt sick to his stomach and felt like crying, but he kept reading. His sister had so many ruined relationships because everyone she found wasn't as good enough as Jareth…because they _weren't _Jareth.

At first, Toby felt sorry for her and her lost love. But then when Jareth began visiting him when he read aloud from that magical book he felt nothing for her. She was the one who gave him up, and now he was the one taking him back. Jareth was his now and his sister wasn't going to have him back. Ever.

"Toby?"

Toby's head snapped up at Jareth's smooth voice ripping through his thoughts. Toby smiled as Jareth slowly made his way through the large dark room to the big, black-silk bed where Toby was. Even though Toby couldn't see very well because of the lack of light, he could still tell there was a smile playing at Jareth's lips. So it was going to be one of _those_ nights, eh? Toby liked those nights. They were nights he got to be closer to the Goblin King than anyone ever got to. Not even his sister had gotten as close to Jareth as he had. Even if it did leave him a bit sore in the mornings…

"Are you feeling fine, Toby?"

Jareth asked as he slowly, almost cautiously, sat down at the bottom corner of the bed. Toby just nodded once and scooted down closer to the man; even in the few short seconds it had taken Jareth to get to the bed, it had allowed Toby to think of all parts of him. And now Toby couldn't stand the space that was between them, the space that taunted him. Toby scooted closer until his skinny frame was practically on top of Jareth's slightly manlier frame.

Jareth immediately got what Toby was trying to do and lifted the small boys chin with his smooth, slender fingers so he could capture his lips in a passionate kiss. It didn't take long before Jareth had the boy on his back on the overly large bed, with his legs around the larger man's waist and his hands roaming all over his body.

Oh yes, how he loved those nights.

* * *

**SARAH'S P.O.V. –**

Jesus – freaking – Christ.

How could it be this hard? Sarah had already done this once, granted it was hard then too but it shouldn't be harder the second time around! It's almost as if Jareth didn't want her to finish the Labyrinth this time. That was a terrible thought that had crossed her mind a few times since she was left alone, once again, to figure out the maze. But with every correct choice, or right turn she'd make she'd shake the thought away and tell herself that she was just being her old paranoid self.

Sarah slowly, cautiously, made her way through the Bog of Eternal stench for about the third time. If she didn't quit passing through it she feared that her hand would be eternally frozen over her face. And that wouldn't be good, especially if she ever did make it out of the Labyrinth on time. For, she could never do all those things she thought so hard on over the years if her confounded fingers were curled around her nose as if something repulsive was nearby. But at this particular moment in time, there was. It smelled worse than her ex's…anything. And that was saying something considering that he was a nasty bastard.

She dropped him like a hot potato, but not soon enough. He stalked her for weeks, talking about how he'd do this and do that to make himself better. He would get a job and blah blah freakin' blah.

Sarah knew better. And, honestly, it wouldn't have mattered much to Sarah if he did clean up his act because he would have never, in a million damn years be The Goblin King, and that's the only man that she wanted in her life.

He could beat her, abuse her, tie her up and rape her for all she cared. Even though it couldn't really be called rape seeing as it would be willing, but the point being she would do anything for Jareth if only he'd grant her one more chance. And what she was going through now, in Sarah's mind, was hardly a second chance. It was torture that he was probably sitting back and laughing at back in his castle.

Because she refused to believe anything else could possibly going on, especially because she knew her baby brother was with him in that cold lonely castle.

Sarah shuddered and shook her head at the thought that Jareth would do anything like that to Toby. It just wasn't possible. She refused to believe it. Sarah, with her eyes closed to keep herself from getting any angrier than she was, didn't see the semi-short figure hobbling along in front of her, and it didn't seem that he noticed her either.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you stupid bitch!"

Sarah stumbled back at the force that she was being rammed into, eyes snapping open at the sound of the familiarity in the man's voice. She couldn't believe her eyes, she was almost certain she knew who it was, but had to make sure for herself because there was something that didn't seem quite right to her. "…Hoggle?" Sarah asked, reaching out a hand to touch the boyish man's face but her hand was quickly, and painfully, slapped away. "No, you stupid twit. Jerold. Hoggle's son."

It took Sarah a moment to process that.

"Hoggle's…_son_?" She asked flabbergasted, the shock completely visible in her voice as she questioned the person in front of her. She got a mumbled something that sounded like "congratulations, you successfully stated the obvious, idiot." Which made Sarah frown in frustration; he certainly acted like Hoggle, except a little meaner. "H-how old are you? He never told me he had any ch-children."

Sarah trailed behind the man as he walked in the direction she'd just came from, her hand instinctively going back up to her nose as the familiar smell of the Bog came back, assaulting her nose once again. She could hear the man in front of her sigh, as he knew he was being followed by a very pesky woman. "Twenty-five. Happy? Now go away, I have things to do. I'm supposed to be preventing someone from finishing this damned Labyrinth."

Sarah snorted, he was obviously about as bright as a box of rocks too if he didn't know that she was the one he was looking for, because as far as she knew she was the only one that was trying to complete the Labyrinth. Since Sarah wasn't a complete idiot she decided that it was probably better that she didn't lead him on that she was, indeed, the one and decided to lead him on for a while.

"Why are you still here?" Jerold asked as her abruptly stopped and turned around, looking Sarah in the eyes. Even though he wasn't as short as Hoggle, he wasn't exactly tall either. But, because Sarah wasn't any basketball star, she was about the average woman's height and didn't have that many inches on the man. Four or five at the most.

"W-well, I'm kind of hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" She asked sheepishly, blushing at having to ask someone she'd just met for food. She felt like a cow. But she hadn't eaten anything when she'd arrived at home, just said her hello's and got off easy for complaining about jetlag and other bullshit.

The man sighed, tossing her and apple from his pocket. "Here." He said tossing it and walking to sit down on the nearest rock.

Sarah didn't know why he didn't just move on and leave her behind, but she didn't care as she looked down at the ripe red apple that was resting in her hands. She, of all people, should known not to trust any kind of food that was given to you by sketchbags in the Labyrinth, but she didn't care as long as her tummy got full.

She greedily sunk her teeth into the apple and no more than ten seconds later she felt that all-too-familiar fuzzy feeling overcoming her again. "You bastard." She muttered, slurring her words as her limp, sleeping frame hit the floor with a soft "thud."

Jerold snorted and grabbed the rest of the uneaten apple from the girls' hand and tossed it into the Bog. "Stupid idiot." He said as he hitched her over his shoulder, dragging her off.

"People never learn."


End file.
